My Complicated Love Story
by MelodyString
Summary: SUMMARY: FIRST FANFIC;Lucy Heartfilia a top student at Fairy Tail Academy who HATES Playboys, Natsu Dragneel a Playboy and a Heartbreaker at Fairy Tail Academy, but what happens when Natsu meets Lucy and Lucy meets Natsu … Will love blossom?... Will Lucy still hates playboys? Will somebody be jealous? … Suck at Summaries (EDITED)... Title changed. Old title: "Highschool Romance"
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit!" said a teenage blonde girl, while looking for her bag. Apparently, she forgot where she put it last night and now she's doing her best to look for it as fast as she can since it's recoggnition of honors today and she doesn't want to be late.

_This teenage blonde girl is Lucy Heartfilia, 17 yrs old, she transferred in Fairy Tail Academy 2 months ago. a smart-ass chick and also she's very popular even though she just transferred in FTA being in the cheerleading squad and all but not only that she's also a Co-Captain in cheerleading. _

"Finally! I found it." She immediately took her bag and run to the door. She took her keys and went the hell out of her apartment.

_Yep! She's living in an apartment 'cause she and her father had a fight and Lucy needs to get away as far as she could and tadaa! Here she is in Magnolia._

When Lucy was about to take a run for it she heard a faint voice that made her stop from doing it. Not long, the faint voice became a loud voice of someone. When Lucy was about to turn around she was immediately crushed with a hug.

"Lu~chan! Ohayo." said by a bluenette while hugging her bestfriend.

"O-ohayo, L-Levy~chan. C-can y-you pl-please le-let g-go n-now? C-can't br-breath." Lucy said while gasping for air.

"Opps.. Sorry." the girl named Levy immediately let go of Lucy. When freed she immediately inhaled a lot of air.

_Levy McGarden, __17 years old, the first person who became friends with Lucy ever since she transferred here a.k.a The Bestfriend. A smart girl who loves reading. Sometimes she and Lucy goes out either hanging out with each other's houses or the library. But unlike Lucy, Levy spends most of her time at the library while Lucy spends most of her time in cheerleading. And also she has a certain feelings for a black-haired guy. _**( I GUESS YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO THAT BLACK-HAIRED GUY IS =3 ) **

"Where were you yesterday? We were worried sick!" Levy pouted while saying this while Lucy only scratched her head while laughing nervously.

"Hehe.. Gomen ne, Levy~chan. I need to work since I need to pay my monthly rentals. And also I couldn't contact you guys since I don't have any freetime. Honto ni Gomen ne, Levy~chan." Lucy bowed her head feeling a bit embarrassed and ashamed.

Levy huffed and said "Fine. I'll forgive you this time but if you do that again it's FO (friendship over)" Lucy sweatdropped at her bestfriend's warning but nodded after.

Lucy looked at her watch and cursed. Levy looked at Lucy with an unknowing look. "Are you okay Lu~chan?"

Lucy looked at Levy and immediately took Levy's hand. "Eh? Lu~chan, what are you-" Levy didn't finsihed talking 'cause Lucy broke a run for it bringing no dragging Levy with her.

**Timeskip ~School's Gate~**

"*huff* Why did you *huff* do that *huff* for *huff* Lu~chan?" Levy holding her knees while gasping for air.

"Gomen ne *huff* I don't have *huff* any choice *huff* since it's *huff* almost time." Lucy was only gasping for air since she's already used to running that far being a cheerleader and also they always do this since this is their warm up in cheerleading.

***DING* *DING* *DONG* *DING***

_"All students, please go to the gymnasium immediately. The recoggnition of honors will start shortly. I repeat. All students, please go to the gymnasium immediately. The recoggnition of honors will start shortly. Thank You."_

***DING* *DING* *DONG* *DING***

"C'mon Levy~chan! We gotta go before we taste **HER **wrath." Lucy emphasises **HER**. When Levy heard **HER **she immediately pulled Lucy beside her and dashed dragging a shocked Lucy. She was shocked at first but recovered immediately. She too, ran as fast as she can beside Levy. Together they went to the gymnasium.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Wooohh! A new chapter one is up! Hope you guys liked it! Changed some things here, there and everywhere.. HAHAHA! Reviews? :D


	2. The Playboy

**Time Skip ~After Recoggnition~**

"*sigh* We made it in time nee, Levy~chan." Smiled a happy Lucy while holding her Honor certificate.

"Yeah, but we barely made it in time." Levy put a finger under her chin and was replaying everything that happened before going inside the gymnasium**.**

**~FLASHBACK~**

_While Lucy and Levy were running as fast as they could to get inside the gymnasium a red-headed girl went infront of them and weared the most scariest face Lucy and Levy saw of this red-headed girl and with that being standing infront of them this made the two girls to stop dead in their tracks._

_"Why are the two of you still here? The recoggnition of honors is already starting a while ago." Said the red-headed girl why putting her hands on her waist with a dark aura surrounding her._

_"Shit! its Erza." thought the two girls in unison. While shaking in fear of course._

Yep! This is the famous student council president. Erza "TITANIA" Scarlet. 18 years old. She was titled 'TITANIA' being the most strongest I really mean the most strongest girl in school (besides MIRAJANE). She was the student council president ever since Grade 7 and up till now being in 10th grade she's still the student council president. Though she has a weak spot. And that weak spot is having a soft spot for the Vice-president of the student council. **(You'll met him latur! HAHAHAHA! _)**

_"W-well y-you s-see E-erza~san." Levy stuttered. She can't say a lie infront of Erza 'cause she'll know immediately if someone's lying or not. Since Erza's like a lying detector. If you lie you die. That's one of her motto that's why it's so hard to make up an excuse. Lucy seeing her bestfriend having trouble talking went infront of Levy and made her best to look calm even though she's like shaking like an earthquake inside. Lucy faked cough._

_"Well you see, Erza. I overslept again because of work and found Levy~chan looking for her earring outside the school's gate so of course being the nice and helpful bestfriend helped Levy~chan looked for her earring." Lucy tried her best not to sound like she's lying even thou she was but the thing that made it more difficult is Erza staring intently at Lucy. Levy bowed her head, scared of the outcome while Lucy only fiddled her hair. Erza 'hmm'ed._

_"Fine I'll let you of the hook this time. You may now go to the gymnasium." Erza sighed. The two girls high-fived and hugged each other. They were about to run again but stopped when Erza called them again._

_"Oh and Lucy. Try lying to me again you're dead and also if you try not texting to us again you're double dead. You hear me?" Lucy and Levy with eyes widened in shock looked at Erza seeing her with even more dark aura. Lucy gulped._

_"H-hai!" Erza smirked before letting the two for good. The two run as fast as they could before Erza change her mind._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Yup! But atleast we made it ang got the honors. Lucy with a bright smile kissed her certificate for the nth time. Being in Top 2 again as always while Levy being of course Top 1. Levy only shaked her head at her bestfriend's attitude.

***RIIIIIIINNNGGGG***

Levy took out her phone and looked at the messages.

**From**: Erza Scarlet

_" Levy, I need you to get the files for the event next week at the Principal's Office. __**A.S.A.P**__"_

**To**: Levy McGarden

Levy sighed. "Gomen, Lu~chan. It looks like I won't be in the first period I have some things to do in Student Council." Lucy only smiled at Levy and patted her head.

"It's okay, Levy~chan. Besides, Lisanna's their with me."

"B-but-"

"No buts." Lucy pushed Levy lightly signaling her to go. Levy with no choice waved goodbye to her bestfriend before completely walking away. Lucy watched Levy's disappering silhoutte before going to her classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>~HALLWAY~<strong>

"Hey ladies!" winked by a pink-haired guy. The girls were screaming like crazy. The pink-haired guy sexy smiled that made the girls go ga-ga even more.

"KYAAAA!"

"NATSU~SAMA PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"NATSU~SENPAI PLEASE NOTICE ME!"

This continued so on and so forth like forever. The pink-haired guy named Natsu smirked on how he did his job well. _"Loke will be soo jealous." _He thought. And that made his smirked even wider.

_This is the Famous Player,Heartbreaker and also Hearthrob of this school. Natsu Dragneel. 18 yrs old. The captain of the basketball. Actually this isn't what he really is. He wasn actually a nice boy but something happened that made him become like this. _**(You'll know the story of his past as the story progresses on.)**

Natsu deep in thought didn't noticed that the girls were already fighting because of him for just some misunderstanding. He just realized it when something hit his face. The girls stopped fighting and looked at Natsu's face scared of what will happen. The girls patiently waited for his reaction. But was shocked when they heard him laugh.

"C'mon ladies. Don't be like that. I'm everybody's guy. So don't fight. kay?" He looked at the girls but only sweatdropped when he did. There were bigger hearts in their eyes and slowly went forward while Natsu went backward. This continued for about a minute but was cut shortly when they heard a familiar voice. Everyone looked at that voice and saw a short silver-haired panting.

"Yo! Lisanna." The girl with short silver-haired named Lisanna looked at that source of voice and smiled.

"Yo! Natsu."

_This short silver-haired girl is Lisanna Strauss. 17 yrs old. The Captain of the Cheerleading club. Also she's Lucy's bestfriend. Has a big crush on Natsu. Tho Natsu only treats her like a sister she still doesn't give up 'till he reject her. She'll do what it takes to win his heart. Youngest of the Strauss siblings. **(You'll meet them latur.)**_

The girls looked at Natsu then at Lisanna then back at Natsu. They saw he was smiling so brightly that makes the girls envious at Lisanna. They glarred daggers at her but she only shrugged it off like it was nothing. Like she's already used to it.

"Nee, Natsu. It's almost time for our Homeroom class." Natsu frowned when he heard this.

"Ehhh.. soo fast."

"We don't have any choice. I don't want to go to detention." Natsu sighed.

"Guess it can't be helped." Natsu went beside Lisanna. Lisanna smiled. This made girls glare at Lisanna harder. But still, she just shrugged it off.

"Well then, ladies. Gotta go, bye!" Natsu sent a flying kiss and this made the girls's hearts go doki-doki. They kept shouting like "Natsu~Sama don't leave. and (blah blah blah)"

Natsu only laughed at the sight of it and waved goodbye. He and Lisanna start walking but Lisanna stopped walking and looked at the girls. She smirked at them. This made the girls have hatred at Lisanna.

"Oy Lisanna! Hurry up." Natsu shouted. Lisanna faked smile at the girls before turning her heel. She run beside Natsu and went closer to him. The girls really wanted to kill Lisanna because of what she had done. Lisanna smiled brightly at Natsu while they went to their classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Ohhhhh! HAHAHA! Finally just finished rewriting it. Hope u guys liked it! Review? :DD

Btw I'm sorry if there are some wrong grammers. Gomen! English doesn't want to sync with me.


	3. Meeting The Gang

While Lisanna and Natsu are on there way to there classroom. Lucy was getting her things inside her bag. Classes were about to start when they suddenly heard a loud bang. Everyone looked at the person who opened the door. The girls were screaming when they saw who that person was. It was Natsu Dragneel the famous playboy and heartbreaker and Lisanna Strauss the famous cheerleader captain. Lucy only rolled her eyes at the girls. Natsu saw this and said

"Hey there babe."

"Yeah, hey there." Said Lucy sarcatically. She is always used to this.

The girls glared at Lucy at how she replied at Natsu. Natsu only shrugged and took a sit in front of Lucy and Lisanna sat next to Lucy. Lucy noticed that the girls are still glarring at her, she only shrugged it off and talked to Lisanna.

"Why don't you try talking to Natsu. He's nice and kind." Said Lisanna with a small smile.

"Yeah, but his a **PLAYBOY** and a **HEARTBREAKER**." Said Lucy with a frown

"So what? Why don't you just try? I'll talk to Natsu to stop flirting at you and and talk." Lisanna with a bright smile.

A minute has passed before she could answer. "Yeah, I guess." Lucy hesitantly said. She isn't sure if this is a right idea.

Before Lucy can talk more with Lisanna. The teacher came in and classes started.

* * *

><p><strong>*Timeskip ~Canteen~<strong>

"Nee, Lucy"

"Yeah, Lisanna?"

"How about we try it now?" Lisanna looked at Lucy with a smile

"I'm not sure."She isn't ready yet! One wrong move everything will fall.

"It's alright I'll be there with you and I want you to meet the rest of the gang." Lisanna still has a smile

"The rest of the gang?" After Lisanna said that Lucy has a been "What did she mean the rest of the gang? Is she a bad girl or what? Or is she one of the gangsters?. Lucy shook her head. She had known Lisanna eversince she moved here there isn't a chance Lisanna will be like that… could she?" Lucy immediately erase the thought.

"Yep, the rest of the gang." Said Lisanna

Lucy puffed her cheeks before saying "Ohh.. Ok."

Lisanna turned left, then right, then left again and finally doing left again they finally reached there destination. **( by the way Fairy Tail Academy is so big even there canteen is like wow! So big hahaha)**

"Oh! There they are." Lisanna said while pointing at the table two rows behind.

Lucy looked at where Lisanna was pointing and look. She was shocked who the gang was and she even saw Erza and Levy there with the rest of the gang.

"Hey! Minna. I'm here." Said Lisanna with the bright smile.

"Hi Lisanna." The gang said.

"Guys! I want you to meet someone. She's a classmate of mine and I want her to be part of the gang." Said Lisanna while looking at the gang with pleading eyes.

The gang looked at each other and asked in unison

"Who's the girl?"

Lisanna pointed at Lucy and said

"This is Lucy,Lucy Heartfilia, She's a co-cheerleader, my classmate and my bestfriend. And I want her to be part of the gang." Said Lisanna with the bright smile.

Lucy looked at the gang nervously. The gang looked at each other and agreed. Lucy sighed then smiled and Lisanna hugged Lucy tighty.

Lucy meet the gang, I already know that you know Erza and Levy so were starting with the guy next to Levy. Lisanna said while pointing at the black-haired guy. Lucy looked at the guy.

"This is Gajeel Redfox, he's a football player and has a crush on Levy." Said Lisanna with a grin.

"Hey!" Gajeel said with a blush evident on his face.

Lucy looked at Levy and smirked. "I'm so gonna tease her later." Lucy thought.

"Next to Gajeel is Juvia Lockser,She's the school's swimmer, she won gold every year and is obsessed with Gray so stay away from Gray as much as possible if you want to be alive." Lisanna whispered the Last part.

"Lucy-san stay away from Gray-sama if you want to be alive." Said Juvia while clinging on Gray protectively.

"Y-yeah okay." Said Lucy while sweatdropping

"Well anyway, next to Juvia is Gray Fullbuster, the captain ball in football and a stripper." Said Lisanna with a smirk.

"I am not." Gray protested

"Gray, your clothes." Said Lisanna still smirking while Lucy was blushing and covering her pure innocent eyes.

"Wahhh!" Said Gray immediately gathering his clothes.

Natsu rolled on the ground laughing so hard that a tick suddenly appeared on Gray's forehead and looked at Natsu with a death glare.

"You wanna start with me,flamebrain?"

Natsu stopped laughing and looked at Gray with a shippish grin.

"What'dya gonna do 'bout that?" Natsu still grinning shippishly. That made Gray even more angrier before hitting Natsu on the face. Juvia immediately went to Natsu and Gray and admired Gray.

"Ahh… Gray-sama." Said Juvia while looking at Gray shirtless.

Before the fight can become bloody Lisanna coughed , Natsu and Gray looked away at each other. Then Gray looked at Lucy

"Hi there, Lucy." Said Gray now in his clothes.

"Hi Gray." Said Lucy with a smile.

Gray blushed and immediately looked away , Juvia noticed it and glared at Lucy saying 'Love-rival'. Lucy only sweatdropped _again_.

"Now back to intruducing. Next to Gray is Natsu Dragneel, I already know that you know him since his a famous playboy and heartbreaker and your seatmate but his actually nice and kind and the famous captain ball in basketball." Said Lisanna with a faint blush. The others may not see it but Lucy did. Lucy smirked and think of a plan on how to tease Lisanna.

Hey there,Luigi. Said Natsu with a smile.

A tick suddenly appeared at Lucy's forehead and looked at Natsu with a glare.

It's Lucy, L-U-C-Y said Lucy still glaring at Natsu.

Natsu laughed and Said. "Yeah, yeah Luce. I'm just joking."

"Yeah,yeah whatever." said Lucy while rolling her eyes.

Lisanna looked at Natsu then at Lucy and thought. "This isn't going to be good."

Lisanna coughed again. Before an akward silence might occur.

"Next to Natsu is Loke Celestial, another playboy and heartbreaker but his much more worse than Natsu." Said Lisanna

"Hey there, princess." Said Loke while kissing Lucy's hand.

Lucy looked at Loke with a disgusted look and gently pushed Loke away.

"Gomen ne, Loke but can you please stop **I HATE** playboys and heartbreakers." Said Lucy still a disgusted look on her pretty face.

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel laughed.

"The second girl who hasn't blushed at Loke. You're one of a kind bunny-girl." Said Gajeel with a smirk

"Bunny-girl?!" Lucy thought.

"You're really something, Lucy." Said Gray with a smile.

"Love-rival!" Said Juvia while glarring daggers at Lucy.

Lucy only laughed nervously and looked away.

"You're one awesome girl,Luce." Said Natsu with a grin.

Lucy felt a warm feeling inside her but shrugged it off. Lisanna who was behind Lucy, glarred at Lucy. She felt jealous but shrugged it off. Lisanna thought that she should just let it go. Since it was Lucy's first time to meet the gang. Lisanna calmed down and joined the gang.

"But if she did that again. I won't forgive her. And later I'll tell her I like Natsu so she could stay away from him." Lisanna thought.

Lucy smiled and laughed. This was her first time to have so many friends in the entire life. Since she was locked inside the Heartfilia Manor. She enjoyed every moment with the gang. Even though the gang is crazy she still enjoyed there because there so lively.

"I must thank Lisanna later." Thought Lucy

The bell rang and that signaled them that it was time to go to class. The gang said farewell at each other then split up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Changed some things a little bit


	4. Promise

**A/N** There are some scenes there not very suitable for very young readers.

* * *

><p><strong>~Timeskip~ <strong>

**Lisanna's POV**

When the bell rang. I hurridly packed my things so I could go see Natsu, but before I could go someone called me. I frowned at first but when I saw who called me, my frown was changed into a smile.

"Hey Lisanna!" Called Lucy. I faced Lucy and replied with a smile.

"Oh hey! Lucy. What's up?"

"I just want to thank you for introducing me to the gang." Said Lucy with a bright smile.

"Well…you're welcome.. I see you enjoyed being with the gang nee?" I said still with a smile.

"Yeah, and you're right Natsu isn't such a bad guy afterall." Said Lucy with a faint blush when she mentioned Natsu. Lucy's blush was so faint that no one could noticed it but Lisanna did and slightly frowned.

"I think Lucy might like Natsu and I don't want her to end up with him, I want Natsu to be mine. I know I'm selfish but I have to do this for me and Natsu's sake. And I think it's about time I tell Lucy that I like Natsu so she could be conscious when she's with him." I thought

"Nee Lucy, Can you keep a secret?" I said to Lucy with a fake smile.

"Sure, I promise I won't tell anyone." Said Lucy with a smile.

"I like Natsu. So can you please stay away from him." Said Lisanna with an evil smile.

"Okay, I will stay away from Natsu but can I atleast still be friends with him." Said Lucy with a small smile.

"Step 1 of my plan worked. She will finally be far away. While me and Natsu are cuddling 'till midnight." I thought.

"Fine, just don't flirt with him, But when I saw you flirting with him you know what's going to happen Heartfilia." I said still with an evil smile.

"Okay, I promise." Said Lucy now frowning.

I hugged Lucy and said

"You're really are my bestfriend." With a fake smile

Lucy hugged back for a second and pulled off. Lucy got her things and left. While Lisanna was only grinning by herself.

**Lucy's POV**

"Nee Lucy, Can you keep a secret?" Said Lisanna with I know is a fake smile.

I noticed that Lisanna's smile was fake. So I acted that I didn't know and played along.

"Sure, I promise I won't tell anyone." I replied although Lisanna's smile was fake mine's real.

"I like Natsu. So can you please stay away from him." Said Lisanna with an evil smile.

I was so shocked when I heard that I need to stay away from him. Yeah, I know that she has a crush on him but why is it like this. I don't know why I feel furious when she said I need to stay away from Natsu. Why do I feel like this to Natsu even though i just met him yesterday.. I mean, I know Natsu ever since first semester but only as a player and a heartthrob not a sweet,nice and cute.. wait did I just said cute?! Gosh! I need to stop that! Argh! Anyways I don't give a shit. Inside I was furious but on the outside I looked like a don't care.

"Okay, I will stay away from Natsu but can I atleast still be friends with him." with a small fake smile.

"Fine, just don't flirt with him. But when I saw you flirting with him you know what's going to happen Heartfilia." Lisanna said still with an evil smile.

WHAT THE HELL?! How can she even think of me like that. Me flirting with Natsu?! THE HELL…. Yeah, I may not be sure 'bout what I feel on Natsu but flirting WHAT THE F*** is she thinking, GOSH!. And what will happen you b****! I ain't no f****** scared you a******!. I thought but now really furious but still I only frowned and replied with an "**OKAY**, I promise."

Lisanna hugged me and said

"You're really are my bestfriend." With a fake smile

I hugged back for a second and pulled off. I got my things and left. While Lisanna was only grinning by herself.


	5. I will fight

**Lucy's POV**

I huffed. After I got out of that classroom I immediately went to the park and sat on one of the park's bench. I replaid all our conversation on the classroom. I sighed. I don't really get it to why Lisanna wants me to go away from Natsu. I finally know that I don't like Natsu ( That's what I thought ). I like him as a friend, yes but as a lover?, hell no!. I was proved wrong that even though Natsu is a player and a heartbreaker, he is nice,sweet,cute- …. Wait! Did I just thought that Natsu is c-cute?!. I rubbed both of my temples. Why do I feel like this? Especially on Natsu? .. Argh!. Feeling frustrated. I gathered my stuff and was about to stand up when I heard someone call me. I looked at my right and saw Natsu. I sighed.

"Hey Luce! What'ya do'in here?" Natsu said with a happy smile

Sometimes I always question why is Natsu a Player/Heartbreaker even though he is such a sweet heart. I just don't have the courage to ask him 'cuz I'm scared. I feel like I'll lost something very important for me.

"Nothing, just chill'in here."

Natsu looked at me. I looked at him while sweats starts forming on my forehead. He's been staring at me for like 5 minutes or so.

"Luce, there is something that you are hiding." I stiffened how did he know? I immediately composed myself and looked at him while acting innocent.

"What are you saying? I'm not hiding something?" trying my best to be calm as ever

Natsu sighed and said. "You may have fouled everybody but not **ME**." He emphasize "ME" and continued. "Don't lie to me. I know that you and I just became friends yesterday but I know that you are lying 'cause I already did that to many people." My eyes widened but a little while sighed.

"You're right I have something that I'm hiding but it's not that serious. Lisanna just told me some secret. But I won't tell you." I lied. Maybe it's best if It's just like this. Yeah, maybe.

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

**BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP**

What am I feeling right know? What are the butterflies that I'm feeling when he ruffled my hair? I don 't understand. I don't like him … right?

"Hey Luce!"

"Hmm?"

"Want to go to the coffee café that just opened last week?" I looked at him at I thought that I just saw a tint of pink on his cheeks… I shook my head mentally. There is no way that _the_Natsu Dragneel feel that way. I felt a pang of disappointment, but I shrugged it off.

"Sure, I would love to." I smiled at him. I gave him the brightest smile I could give him.

He too smiled and stood up , took my hand and then dashed.

"_There is no way that I will leave Natsu. I will fight for him even if it kills me. Sorry Lisanna but I can't promise you that I will leave Natsu but I promise you a war will happen if something happened between the two of us."_

**0000000000000**

**Lisanna's POV**

Eversince Lucy left I was grinning like an idiot. Step 1 of my plan is complete only 9 more to go. She knew that Lucy will never leave Natsu. That's why she was thinking of a plan on how to make Lucy go away forever to make Natsu hers. She felt a pang of guilt on her heart but she knew she had to do this for Natsu's sake and by the same times hers. She loved Lucy with all her heart since she was her bestfriend but she still can't help but feel guilt while doing this, because during on one process she need to crush her heart to obtain Natsu. She sighed feeling frustrated. She was about to leave the classroom when suddenly her phone rang. She checked the caller's I.D. … Unknown number … she counted 1 – 5 before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Lisanna! Its me!"_

Lisanna didn't noticed that her eyes were covered with tears.

"Mira-nee"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hey Guys! Sorry for taking me a long long time to update but hey! Atleast I finally update.

Please Review! Arigatou Minna-san!


	6. Chapter 6

"Mira-nee" I hiccupped. Oh! How I miss my dear sister.

"_Hey Lisaana, how are you? How are you and Natsu?" _

Speaking of Natsu, I grinned evily and thought whether or not,ask to help her get Lucy. I know this is bad, but heck! I love Natsu and nothing's gonna stop me.

"You see *hic* Mira-nee….. Apparently *hic* Lucy… Lucy *hic* Stole Natsu from me. *hic* And he fell *hic* from her tricks." Oh! Wait. Did I told you I was a great actress? No? Such a pity. I was.

"_SHE WHAT? WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT? ISN'T SHE YOUR BESTFRIEND?!"_

Whoops! My plan worked! Of course, I'm such a genus. Now I pity Lucy, everytime Mira-nee explodes, she can't control it. I smiled evily.

'Step 2 of my plan, completed.' Is this how it feels? Winning. Well if this is how it feels… it feels good.

I coughed. "I don't know Mira-nee! I trusted her. I trusted her that if she meets Natsu she'll be just friends with him, but no… I think she wants to go **UNDER.**"

"_WHAT?! OK LISANNA CALM DOWN I'LL BE ON MY WAY FROM THE AIRPORT." _

"Wait, Mira-nee – "

The line went off. I grinned widely like an idiot who just got candy from a prize claw machine.

"You're so going down, Heartfilia."

**000000000000**

"Hey Luce! You okay?" Natsu looked at Lucy with confusion and worry in his eyes. Lucy looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Of course, It's just that…." She trailed off. It reminded her so much to her house far away. Natsu looked at her to continue. Lucy shooked her head then pulled Natsu with her.

"C'mon, we need to get inside before the place get packed."

**0000000000000**

Both Lucy and Natsu looked at the Café in awe. The place was extraordinary. It was luxurious if you know what I mean. Natsu coughed.

"Sooo… What do you want to order?"

Lucy looked at him at first sparkles in her eyes but was replaced with a shocked look. "Wait! What? You still want to order? These prices are gold I tell you. GOLD!" It's true it's prices are way beyond students like us.

Natsu shook his head and smirked. "It's fine. I'll pay for you."

Lucy rapidly shook her head. "No way! I don't want to be a burden. Let's just go and find some normal coffee café." Lucy was about to go if Natsu didn't took a hold of her hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's my treat and it's fine. Just order. If you won't I'll be mad at you, Luce" He looked down while his bangs covers his face. Lucy blushed at the small act. Then sighed.

"Fine, I'll order Café Mocha. There! You happy now?"

Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled childish. "You like Mocha?"

Lucy nodded rapidly. "Love them."

Natsu smiled at Lucy and ordered two Café Mocha. It seems both of them have the same taste.

"You also love Mocha?" Lucy looked at him with curiousity in her eyes.

"Yes, I love them." Natsu smiled gently. Lucy's heart skipped a beat but shrugged it off.

"Hey Nat! I promise to pay you back until I earn some money." Lucy said without looking to his eyes. She's pretty much embarrassed. Natsu put his hand on Lucy's cheek. Which made her cheeks tainted with bright pink.

"What are you?..." She trailed off. She's going to die if Natsu won't stop looking at her.

Natsu went nearer to her face, just inches apart. Lucy's sweating like crazy chanting whether or not he's gonna kiss her. She closed her eyes as she noticed Natsu getting nearer to her lips. She waited and waited and eh? Natsu flicked on her head. Lucy blushed 7 shades of red as she watch Natsu laughing hysterically.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you crazy woman? I said it's my treat."

Lucy had a pang of disappointment. She should've not assumed. It's her fault anyway. She was about to retort when there order suddenly arrived. Lucy drinked quietly while Natsu looked at her concern in his eyes.

"Hey Luce."

"What do you want?" Not bothering to look at Natsu.

"I'm sorry." Lucy looked at Natsu shocked.

"What? Why?" She knows herself why Natsu's apologizing but she knows she wants herself to hear from his lips.

"It's just I played with your feelings awhile ago, didn't I?" Natsu looked at Lucy with a pained expression etched on his beautiful face. Lucy had a pang of guilt and hurt mixed together.

'What's happening to, Natsu?' She thought. She stood and went to his back. What she did next shocked Natsu. She hugged him. A back hug.

"You asked me to come to this coffee café, because you're feeling something wrong, isn't it?" Lucy hugged Natsu tighter as if comforting him. Natsu laughed humorlessly.

"Luce…" He trailed of. He didn't know what to say. How in the world did she found out? Well I guess it's mystery.

"Shhh… It's okay. You don't need to speak or do anything. I know it's hard for you to talk your problem. So if you want to talk, I'll lend you my ear."

Natsu smiled. Oh how he wished things could stay like this forever. And he knew that it was impossible. But for now he wanted to stay like this. He didn't know why or how did he felt like this. He felt safe, that he could do anything just in the arms of Lucy.

'Maybe, I've fallen for her.' He shook his head. Impossible. Maybe it's just he felt safe with Lucy and that's all it is. He was about to talk to Lucy when…

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW" a loud thud was heard.

"LUCY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I'm back! HAHAHAH I'm sorry for keeping you waiting guys. My schedule became so hectic. So I'm sorry. Well since it's almost end of the year... I thought that maybe I should update much more often. Thank you guys for supporting me 'till this day. Pleaase review! I needed your opinions. And if you want to suggest something you can PM me anytime. :)


End file.
